


My Best Friends' Love Story

by usachanbeccer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rest of squad is mentioned, Slight OOC, Wedding, childhood AU, it's late forgive me, mostly trying to get past a writing block, some swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk had two best friends, Lance and Katie. He grew up with them, played with them and watched them fall in love. This is how Hunk grew up, and how he felt about his two best friends falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friends' Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to get past a block from Midnight Flings, so I pounded this out. It's 2 in the morning, oops.   
> I gave Hunk the name "Honi" which, from the google search means amiable. I just like the headcannon where Hunk is Hawaiian, so I googled "Hwaiian boy names", sorry guys.   
> So yeah, Midnight Flings will be continued shortly, and I hope you enjoy this random word vomit fic. I am tired and this is trash. Sorry not sorry.

Hunk first met his best friends in kindergarten. One was a lanky Latino boy with a colorful personality that made the boy seem to bounce off the walls with unlimited energy. He ran up to Hunk and immediately decided they were going to be friends.

“I’m Lance! My mom said that I would meet awesome people today, and you look awesome!” The little boy grinned widely as he stuck out his hand. Hunk stopped playing in the make believe kitchen to look at the hand. Some of the other boys had already teased him that morning, so he was a bit skeptical when this new kid showed up out of the blue. After a slight hesitation, Hunk smiled and shook the boy’s hand, who was he to turn down a new friend?

“I’m Honi, but my family calls me Hunk!”

“Well, I’m gonna call you Hunk too! Do you like space rangers?” The boy asked, watching Hunk over his shoulder.

“Like Buzz Lightyear? Yeah!” Hunk nodded, setting down the fake food he had been fiddling with, this conversation sounded more fun than playing by himself.

“You wanna play Space Rangers with me?” Lance asked eagerly, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of playing his favorite game with his new best friend.

“Can I play?”

Both boys turned to see a little girl with pigtails and big, brown eyes looking at them. Hunk was about to answer when Lance started laughing. Hunk looked at the boy with wide eyes, what in the world was so funny to the 6 year old?

“Why do you want to play with us? We’re boys!”

The girl huffed and stomped her foot, “yeah but space rangers are way cool! I wanna play that with you guys!”

Lance walked over to her and crossed his arms across his chest, she had to prove that she actually liked space rangers and wasn’t planning on giving him or Hunk cooties.

“Oh yeah? What’s the best part about space?” He asked, snickering because it was such a tricky question that only the best space ranger would know.

“I like the stars! They’re really bright and my dad tells me all sorts of stories about them!” The girl’s eyes shone with wonder as she started to ramble about the stars and how cool they could be.

“Man, that’s the right answer! You can play,” Lance grumbled, leading the girl a bit closer to Hunk before regaining his happy grin, his mom always told him the “more the merrier”, so he might as well give it a shot.

Hunk waved shyly to the girl, it was only the first day and he was already making two new friends, oh boy this was exciting!

“My name’s Lance and this is my best friend Hunk! His name’s actually Honi, but he said that his family calls him ‘Hunk’.” Lance explained, talking with his hands. Hunk nodded, grinning over at the girl who seemed confused.

“But, why are you calling him that?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. Hunk gave her a curious look, what did she mean by that?

“‘Cause we’re best friends! And Best friends are basically family, that’s what my older brother says, so it’s gotta be true.”

The girl seemed appeased by that, “well, I’m gonna call you Hunk too! My name is Katie!” Without much say in the matter, the three began to play their game, forming a bond that would only grow stronger as they grew up and grew closer as friends.

*******

Hunk’s first crush took place in the fifth grade, and it happened to be on one of his best friends no less. He was in the same class as her, sat at her table and even ate lunch with her! He had no escape from the girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes.

Today was the day he’d ask to be her boyfriend, today for sure! And during morning spelling practice, he got his chance.

“Hunk, it’s your turn! Spell ‘station’,” Katie said, looking up from the list to give him an encouraging smile.

“Uh, s-t-a-t-i-o-n?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Katie nodded, passing the list to him, their hands barely brushing against each other. Hunk gasped, nearly dropping the piece of paper. Meanwhile, Lance snickered at Hunk’s obvious crush.

“Sorry!”

“N-no, it’s my fault, Katie.” Hunk laughed nervously, now or never, he supposed.

“Uh, hey, can I ask you something?” Hunk chanced a look at the girl, she nodded sweetly, giving him her soft smile and happy eyes, man he wanted to hold her hand so bad!

“Do, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Katie looked a bit confused, staring at him for a moment before shaking her head, “no thanks.”

Hunk was crushed, Katie was the only girl he would ever like, and she turned him down! Now he was never going to get married, the stork would never come to his house and he wouldn’t get a baby to raise because that baby wouldn’t have a mommy and as his parents told him the stork brought babies to two parents and that’s how babies were born! But, he’d never get to have a family because he would only be one parent!

“Katie, you’re so mean!” Lance laughed, shoving her shoulder. Katie pushed him back, making the laughing boy fall out of his chair.

“Shut up! I only said no because I’m gonna marry Darth Vader.” Katie pointed out matter-of-factly.

“But he’s the bad guy!” Hunk protested, he was much better than a bad guy! Plus, his face wasn’t burned off like Darth Vader’s face!

“Yeah, but he lives in a big spaceship! That’s pretty cool.”

Lance nodded, getting off the floor and placing his hands on the table, “she’s got ya beat, buddy, the heart wants what the heart wants.”

Hunk rolled his eyes, he could still be Katie’s friend, even if she didn’t want to be his girlfriend and hold his hand. Besides, she might change her mind, or he might change his, who knew?

“Lance, spell ‘excavate’.” Hunk and Katie both laughed as their friend let out a strangled noise, why did Hunk pick the hardest word for Lance to spell? The world may never know.

*******

Hunk noticed a change in his friend group in the eleventh grade. First of all, it had gotten bigger. It now included another junior named Keith, a Korean boy with a mullet and a bad attitude who was actually pretty cool once you got to know him. Plus, he was always there to challenge Lance and compete with him, so that helped keep Lance’s energy in check. Next, there was the beautiful student body president, Allura. Her calm yet take charge attitude and ability to converse with anyone was beyond amazing and she was always willing to lend a hand in whatever mischief the gang cooked up. Her cousin Coran was also a part of their group, an eccentric senior who was always rushing off to help with the theater department, he was the reason Katie and Hunk now did tech crew. And lastly, the third senior to join their group was the football captain, Shiro, he was basically everyone’s dad, as Lance would put it.

The next change Hunk noticed, was that even though they all hung out together, there would be days the original three would go rogue and hang out in Lance’s basement. There, they’d play video games, build small robots and hang out like it was freshman year all over again. They didn’t have anything against the rest of the group, but sometimes it was overwhelming to go from having two other people to having six close friends, they still needed their small group hangouts. Today just happened to be one of those days where Hunk noticed the third, and most shocking, change in his friend group.

Lance and Hunk had set Katie up on the computer, giving her a dating sim Lance had stumbled upon. It was one where you would go about as a pigeon and date other pigeons. Needless to say, their small friend adored the game to bits, earning herself the title “Pidge”.

“So, Pidge, pick the one you’re going to date?” Lance teased, leaning over the armrest of his chair to ruffle the girl’s hair. Pidge laughed and shoved his hand away. If Hunk didn’t know better, he would have sworn the girl had a slight blush, but it was gone too quickly.

“Yeah, all of them. I fucking love this game! I will date all the pigeons.” Pidge leaned forward, clicking rapidly through the conversation, staring intently at the screen. Maybe she liked this game a bit too much.

Hunk rolled his eyes, rising from his seat and heading to the stairs, “I’m gonna grab a snack, you want anything?”

“I want a piece o’ dat ass!” Pidge hollered, pointing at the pigeon on the screen, giggling as Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Anything that isn’t illegal?”

“Love is love, Hunk,” Pidge shrugged, giggling as Hunk ran back over to swat her arm.

“Okay okay! Joke too far! I just, really want a pet pigeon.” The girl shrugged, shaking her hips to make the chair swivel around to face the bigger boy. She looked up at him with a goofy grin plastered to her face before speaking again, “and I want some chips.”

“Oo! Oo! I want chips too! Hunk, buddy just go and grab the bag of chips. I don’t care if you have to rip them from my brother’s greedy fingers, do it. Get the chips.” Lance gave a salute, as if he were an army general talking to a soldier.

Hunk rolled his eyes and nodded. “I’ll get you guys some chips. Be right back.” Hunk scaled the steps, chucking to himself as he thought about his two dorky friends, man they were super weird sometimes.

Down in the basement, however, a more serious topic was being discussed, one Hunk would never have guessed could happen.

“Lance, you still dating what’s-her-face?” Pidge asked, swiveling the chair to face the lanky boy. His limbs had always been a bit too long, but that just helped him become a better swimmer and be able to reach things off the top shelf, he was not complaining there.

“Amanda? Nah, we broke up like, three months ago, she thought I was annoying and I thought he was bossy. Mutual agreement to never date again.” Lance shrugged, rolling over to lay upside down over the armrest, giving Pidge a curious gaze, “why? You jealous of her or something?” He teased.

The blush crept back in her cheeks, but with only Lance to witness, she’d never admit to it.

“No! I was just wondering, is all...” Pidge shook her head, “besides, I don’t have to tell you anything, dorkwad.” She leaned down and flicked his forehead gently, making the boy sit up and grumble, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

“Pidge!” He protested, shooting the girl a dirty look. Which she replied with sticking her tongue out at him, laughing when he flipped her the bird.

“Hey, Katie, I’m actually glad you asked about that.” Lance said, surprising the girl when he took a more serious turn in the conversation.

Katie looked at him, wide eyed, breath caught in her throat. The butterflies Lance had put in her stomach were having a party over the way he held her gaze, the stars in his eyes.

“Why’s that, dork?”

“I wanted to tell you that, that I like someone else,” Lance started, he gave her a soft smile, opening his mouth to continue, but he was interrupted by Hunk banging open the basement door, causing the two to jump, springing away from each other. When had they gotten so close?

“I have conquered sir Greedy Gus and have obtained the life sustaining Bag O’ Cool Ranch!” Hunk joked, plopping the bag unceremoniously into Pidge’s lap, noticing the blush on both of his friends’ faces. What had he missed?

*******

It continued to be like that, Hunk would be with his friends, they’d be laughing and having a good time, and he’d notice his two best friends shifting closer together, but neither would address the situation. What was going on between them?

Hunk had tried to weed it out of Lance, but the boy shrugged him off, giving a lame attempt to change the subject. And he didn’t dare ask Pidge, as she had come to be known, Pidge would surely tear into him if he ever thought of asking about her personal emotions.

So, Hunk just watched, but as he watched, he felt his heart sink with dread, he knew what was happening, the only thing possible was that they were falling in love. It scared Hunk, what would happen to him if they started dating? Sure, he’d have the rest of their group, but Pidge and Lance were there from the beginning. They had been the three musketeers since day one of kindergarten and now suddenly, that would all be gone. Gone because they would grow up and fall in love without him, leaving their other best friend behind.

Hunk knew that his best friends were in love, he just hoped that neither of them would figure it out.

*******

Hunk knew they would figure it out eventually, he just hoped that it would be way down the road, not during college. But the two finally talked about it during their senior year of college, right after graduating their respective bachelor courses and coming home for the summer.

Hunk was the last to come home, and the least happy about them getting together.

“What do you mean you’re dating?!” Hunk demanded, they had all met up for a walk in the park they used to play at, for old times sake. And probably because they knew Hunk would want to yell.

“Well, during my flight training, I realized that I didn’t want to be with anyone at the school. Pidge and I would skype all the time, and it was what I looked forward to. We got really close,” Lance explained, taking his hand away from his girlfriend and reaching for his best friend, but being pushed away. “

So? We skyped all the time and you aren’t dating me!” Hunk said, throwing his hands up in frustration, usually he’d be calm in situations like this, but he had seen this coming since high school, and all that fear built up into exploding rage that he needed to release. At least he was yelling about the problem and not just any old thing.

“And what about you? What do you have to say about this?” Hunk pointed an accusing finger over at the girl, she rolled her eyes but began to tell her side of the story.

“Well, I told dingus over here that we should wait until we got home, talk it over in person. So, we handled the situation like adults and decided that we would date, try things out.”

Hunk knew that comment was aimed at his temper tantrum, but he didn’t care at the moment, he was losing his best friends and he had to stop it.

“Nope, uh-uh, sorry I don’t approve!” He shook his head back and forth, pacing in front of them.

Pidge scoffed at that, “oh sorry, didn’t ask your permission, dad.”

Hunk stopped and glared at her. He knew that he was setting off her short fuse as well, but frankly, he did not care one bit. He was consumed by years of fear and rage and a fight might be the thing they need. After all, they weren’t going to be his friends much longer, they’d be too busy with each other.

“Fine, I’m leaving, enjoy each other. Hope you’re happy.” Hunk spun on his heel, tears welling in his eyes. He couldn’t fight her, that’s ridiculous, he wasn’t the fighting type. So he’d give them to each other. All good things must end, he supposed.

“Hunk, wait!” Lance and Pidge grabbed his arms, pulling him back to the tree they used to sit under, playing make believe for countless summer days.

“Hunk, buddy, you know we’ll still be best friends with you, right? The only thing that changes is that sometimes I’ll kiss Pidge.” Lance smiled at his friend, shaking the arm he had a hold of, trying to get the man to laugh.

“Pfft, if I let him.” Pidge teased, shifting to clasp Hunk’s hand between her tiny hands, “hey, I’m sorry we left you out of this, but just because Lance and I might do something on our own, doesn’t mean we’re leaving.”

Hunk looked down at her, she had become so much smarter since she started studying computer sciences, and not just book smart, she had been able to read people better too.

“I-I never said anything about being left behind, how did you know?”

“Hunk, we’re your best friends, you don’t have to say something for us to know you’re feeling it.” Lance rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. “Common, I wanna celebrate your engineering degree, her computer science degree and my fight school completion with some ice cream!”

Lance grabbed hold of his friends’ hands and tugged them behind him, leaving no room for discussion.

Hunk smiled, maybe things would be like old times after all.

*******

Hunk was not expecting a knock on his door at three in the morning, but he opened it anyway to find Lance, nervous and bouncy, standing outside his door.

“Dude, it’s too early, go home to your girlfriend.”

“Can, can I just come in? I need some advice?” Lance took Hunk’s groan as a yes as he shoved his way inside, pacing in front of the couch as Hunk flopped down.

“What do you want? I was sleeping!”

“I want to know if you think I should marry Pidge!” Lance squeaked, his pacing never stopped, if anything it only became more frantic, little hops being adding in every so often.

Hunk sat up, suddenly, he was wide awake. It had been six years since the two had begun dating, and they were seriously considering tying the knot?

“You look like you’re going to puke, Hunk, you aren’t moving, why are you nauseous?” Lance was sitting next to Hunk in a heartbeat, fussing over him as if he could figure out the problem by poking him.

“I’m fine! Just, wow, we’re 27 years old, and plus I never thought you’d actually get married, given your dating record, pre-Pidge.”

Lance gapped, shoving Hunk’s shoulder and huffing, flopping on the couch next to him. “Shut up.”

Hunk laughed, nudging Lance with his shoulder, “do it, she makes you happy.”

Lance looked up at his friend, small smile playing on his lips, Hunk smiled back, maybe the two of them together wasn’t a terrible move after all.

*******

Hunk was nervous, he knew right from the moment Lance and Pidge showed up at his door, both looking like lovesick idiots, that he would have to give this damn speech, but not only was he giving the Best Man speech, he was also giving the Maid of Honor Speech.

Neither Lance nor Pidge could decide who would get Hunk on their side for the wedding, so he ended up being both, with his co-Best Man being Lance’s brother Mark and his co-Maid of Honor Allura. Both wanted him to do the speech though, so dammit he combined them and made it easier for everyone.

Taking a deep breath, he took the mic and began his speech. Or, he tried to. He ended up crying tears of happiness through it all, the only phrase people could understand was “I’m just so happy”, but that was enough for the couple, they knew what he meant and they too cried as they clapped, grabbing the man and pulling him in for a group hug.

Hunk was happy, his best friends were together for life, and he was along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @the-majestic-space-pidgeon!


End file.
